Freddy VS Jason
by kruegerfanatic
Summary: This is only my second fanfic and i have never really seen any Jason movies so just tell me if i mess anything up lol. I tried to make this both funny and entertaining and if you dont like slash, dont read this. consider yourself warned. also the girl in this story is based off of me, so yeah..
1. The Nightmares

_Freddie's claws scraped through his victim's shirt and ripped the skin beneath, revealing a bloody gory mess. Jason cried out in pain, "You evil monster! There is no one as cruel as you!" Jason coughed up blood and sighed as his heart began to stop._

_Freddie laughed maniacally, "You wish you were a better villain then 'Freddie Krueger!'"_

Freddie sat up, shocked. He had fallen asleep again. For the past week he had been having these deranged dreams of someone known as Jason. Was he the newest evil threat? Why was he bothering Freddie? This was all very confusing to him. Freddie wasn't made to dream, he was made to invade other's dreams, and inflict pain and suffering upon innocent people. But this? No. Freddie felt that he needed to get rid of this "Jason," but he wasn't even sure if he existed. No, there was no way he could exist. Freddie's dreams were supposed to be fun for him, not like this.

For the faintest second he thought that this was what it must be like for his victims, but he blocked it from his mind. Freddie Krueger was supposed to do this; it was his job, not this other guy's. He needed answers soon.

Every night for the past week Freddie Krueger had awoken to find that he hadn't injured, tortured, killed, teased, or even scared anyone that night, and these dreams were getting in the way of what he enjoyed most. This whole thing started out of nowhere, and he was left confused, and angry. Why couldn't he just be the predator here? Freddie didn't feel like he was supposed to be the victim. These repetitive thoughts left him unable to anything at all. He just laid there in bed all day, just thinking.

_Jason slowly took off his top shirt. Only his white tank top remained. It was hot and stuffy, and Freddie suddenly found it hard to breathe. Then out of nowhere, Jason started to unbuckle his belt, and his pants fell to the ground._ _**"OMG," Freddie thought, 'He wants to have his way with me."**_ _Jason started to pull up his hockey mask, and Freddie screamed. This was his first scream in several years._

Freddie awoke with a gasp to find a slight bulge in his nether regions. Geez, that dream was different. It had somehow slightly turned him on. Freddie shook his head fast and quick. No, he wasn't gay, and he wasn't going to start. The commotion in his pants began to die down, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Freddie was going to make it a point to get out and do something today. He gave his groin a little slap, "My, my, you're a bad boy today aren't you?" He pulled up the covers and got out of bed.

Since he knew that he couldn't be seen in public, Freddie grabbed another coat that wasn't recognizable by any of his victims, and removed his hat. He took off his glove and threw it aside and pulled open his dresser drawer. He pulled on some plain black gloves. Next he took out a paper bag and drew a smiley face on it in black sharpie. He gingerly placed it over his burnt face. Perfect.

He opened the door to his balcony, and hopped out onto the soft grass below. Good, nobody had seen him yet. He casually began to walk down Elm Street like any other normal person who lived there. Scratch that, no one who lived there was normal, Freddie had tortured them all. He smiled in spite of himself and began to walk proudly with a skip in his step. He turned the corner and then he saw it, the first person he had seen in real life that he refused to bother even in the slightest.

It was a young girl about 15 or 16 and she seemed depressed. She wore a red baseball cap and had short brown hair. Her pants hung loose at her waist and her shirt was printed with the words, "South Park," with some little cartoon pictures drawn onto it. She was stopped outside of a coffee shop, peering into the window for a while before giving up and turning toward Freddie's direction. He panicked. Freddie hadn't tried to be civil in a long while, and he was afraid he might fuck something up. He began to sweat as he tried to wrap his head around his next course of action. Was he to say hello? Or just walk by in silence. The girl got closer, and she still hadn't noticed him just standing there.

"Hello!" He blurted out.

The girl looked up, and gave him a quizzical look. Then she spoke, "We usually don't have to many homeless people around here. You better just leave now. I've got no drugs and no spare change. And take that stupid bag off your head, you look like a fool."

Freddie's heart skipped a beat. She was talking to him. He hadn't thought about what to say if he ever had tried to "be nice." Even the thought of it sent shivers up his spine. "Um.. For your information, I'm not homeless. And I don't want drugs or your change. I just umm.. I'm lost I guess."

The girl cautiously took a step closer, "Then, what are you doing out in public like this? And why the fuck do you have a paper bag on your head? Did someone call you ugly or something?" She laughed at her stupid joke.

Freddie wasn't amused. "Could you just.. Possibly…. Help me?" the whole innocence of the situation had made him feel quite dirty. He shuddered and gave himself a reassuring hug.

The girl was honestly a little frightened. She had never in all her life seen any person like this. It was so weird. It felt like some scene out of a horror movie or something. But there was something different about this man, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to make him feel a little better. He really seemed distressed.

Then she remembered that she didn't even know who this man was. She took her hand off and backed away. "I'm sorry sir, but I really have to get back home. My mom was expecting me a while ago."

Freddie wasn't about to let this moment slip for all he got. "Do you like scary movies?" He asked.

The girl's eyes widened, "Okay, I'm sorry but you are really starting to scare me." She said as she began to back farther and farther away.

Freddie didn't want her to go, "Please," he pleaded, "don't go. I'm very scared. And honestly I don't think I should be out here during the day." Freddie watched her closely and observed her body. From all his years torturing people he learned to read human body language very well. This girl was worried and scared. Freddie looked over both shoulders to find that the street was desolate. _Here goes…_ Freddie removed the bag from his face, revealing his burned head. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light around him. So much light.

The girl's eyes started to water and she gasped in horror. "Freddie Krueger!"


	2. The Helpful Friend

"Oh, my god!" the girl whispered, trying to keep her excitement under control, "It's really you!"

Of course Freddie was completely taken aback by her reaction. "You know me?" he asked.

The girl smiled, "Ever since I saw those movies last year, I've been a big fan. I actually made my parents move here just so I could feel like I was in the movie. I didn't think you were actually real though."

"Of course I'm fucking real! If I wasn't real then how could I be standing here talking to you right now? Huh?" Freddie lost control of his anger, and upon realizing it, started to cry. He backed away from the girl and sat leaned against the brick wall of a nearby building. He wasn't used to being nice after what had happened all those years ago. Freddie picked the bag up off the ground and put it over his head again. The sobs got quitter, but only because they were being muffled by the paper bag. Any observant person could see that he was hurting.

The girl instantly felt bad for provoking this. She slowly walked over to Freddie and sat down beside him. "Don't cry, I didn't mean to offend you." She really felt bad even though this man was a killer and she knew he couldn't be seen like this. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Shhhhh. It's going to be okay," She whispered as she rubbed his other shoulder, trying to calm his tears, "Just tell me where you came from. I'm going to walk you home."

Freddie hadn't felt so good in a long time. He took a deep breath and tried to stop crying. He took the paper bag off slowly and closed his eyes. The girl had somehow made him feel like he belonged, and he felt bad for being such a little bitch to her. Sadly, he was at a loss for words and was too stressed to say anything. Instead, he just stood up, took her hand, and started to walk home.

The door to Freddie's apartment creaked open and he stepped inside, but the girl's hand released from his, and she just stood outside his door. "Do you want me to come in?" She innocently asked. Freddie could only nod in approval.

Freddie slumped down on his favorite couch and motioned for the girl to sit beside him. "I guess I should thank you for.. all that.. stuff.." he tried to make light of the situation, "But I don't even know your name."

The girl sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulder, "I'm Nica, and if you ever need help again, call me." She scribbled a phone number down on a piece of newspaper sitting near the couch on Freddie's coffee table. She patted his back and then started to get up and leave.

"Please don't go," Freddie said. He was so desperate for attention and so lonely and the fact that he might have made a new lifelong friend seemed like his only hope. "I'm sorry, I just.."

Nica sat down next to him again and put her arm back around his shoulder, "what's bothering you Freddie?"

"I don't want to admit to being a victim here. I've been having these dreams lately and I don't know where they came from, or what they mean. And they make me feel… weird. Like I have feelings for this guy, but I know I'm not gay, and I don't even recognize this man." Freddie felt like now this Nica girl knew all his deepest secrets, and it felt wrong telling her all this because after all, they had just met, but in a way, he felt strangely comforted by her. This girl was young, but Freddie felt like she knew a lot, and even more so, could help him.

Nica laid her head on his shoulder once again. It was a comforting gesture she used to make him feel safe and un-threatened. "Tell me all you know about him."

Freddie liked this girl. Not in a sexual way, but as a friend. She just had this aura about her that was pleasant to be around. Even more so, she accepted him for who he was, and no one had before. "Well I know his name is Jason-"

"Does he wear a hockey mask?" Nica cut in.

"What!" Freddie was shocked.

"I said, does he wear a hockey mask?" Nica repeated. Freddie gave her a look that only screamed "yes."

The girl's face changed from affectionate, to absolute horror, "Oh my god," she exclaimed.


	3. The Awkward Date

Nica put her head in her hands and breathed a long sigh. "Oh geez, not him. Jason is a ruthless killer, just like you, but he's really lame and fucking stupid." She turned away for dramatic effect.

Freddie was shocked, "So, he's real!"

"I'm afraid so," and you probably want to see him in person to figure out why he's been in your dreams. Maybe there's a greater reason why you're seeing him." Nica stood up in an attempt to stretch her legs, "There's a movie villain meeting in Hollywood, California this weekend. You should go, chances are that he will be there too."

Freddie honestly didn't want to travel all the way over to California to talk to this "Jason" guy. For the most part, it didn't really seem worth the effort. But then again, whenever he pictured Jason he got chills up his spine. Not the kind you get when you're scared, but the other kind. The kind you get when you are really attracted to someone. He didn't know why, but then all at once he felt that he needed to go to California.

Nica suddenly felt the urge to look away. Freddie had a giant boner. This was really awkward, and all she could do was turn around and shut her eyes tight. _What the hell was he thinking about!_ She was afraid to say anything so she just turned around and left. He would be fine, right?

Freddie noticed a change in his friend's behavior and suddenly she just up and left. "Wait, why are you leaving? Will you come back tomorrow?" Even though he didn't receive an answer, he somehow knew that she would be back next morning.

He slumped down on the couch and flinched. He was unusually horny. _Oh god. He had the biggest hard-on. Was that why his friend had left in such a hurry? That's going to be hellishly awkward when he sees her next._ He stroked it softly at first, but upon realizing he couldn't take it any longer, he beat himself off. There eventually came that lovely, relaxing feeling, and then he fell fast asleep.

Freddie awoke to a wet sticky sensation, only to remember what had occurred the night before. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and trudged into the bathroom to take a nice shower.

Before he knew it there came a knock at his front door. Of course, it was Nica. He walked over to the door and opened it. Nica stood there in a red hoodie and some loose fitting jeans. She smiled politely. _Should he mention what happened yesterday?_ Nica didn't even ask, and just invited herself to sit down on Freddie's couch. "Uhm, hey what's up?" He scuffed his foot across the floor in embarrassment.

"Hey. I have news for you. I booked a flight to California for this weekend for the two of us. I paid for the whole thing myself, so there's no need to worry about money for you. And yeah, I'm coming with you, so I hope you don't mind. I'm going to help you find Jason and fight your awkward fears, and stuff.." Nica pulled out her phone and began to text someone, completely uninterested in their conversation now.

Freddie was speechless. _Did she just mention that she paid for a trip to California for the two of them? Apparently this girl was crazier then he thought._ "Did you really pay for a trip all the way to Hollywood?" Saying it out loud had made it official. He was going to meet Jason.

"Oh, yeah. No problem. Now that we moved from Cali, my family is really rich now. We can afford all those plane fairs and stuff. You're going to love it there, but first we have to make you look presentable, and that includes getting rid of that stupid paper bag you were wearing around town the other day. LOL." Nica tucked her iphone away in her jeans pocket and held her hand out to Freddie, "Will you come eat with me? I'm very hungry."

This really wasn't that much surprising coming from Nica, but still… _Did she just ask him out on a date? _Freddie wasn't sure he liked her back in that way, but they were just friends right? It wasn't anything serious. Or was it? He took her hand anyway.

They had walked all the way to the other side of the town just to go to Red Robin. The cashier's name was Rob Robinson. Ironic huh? He seated them in the window seat overlooking the park nearby. Freddie had cut a hole in the bag so that he could eat and he stuffed his face with the French fries like a crazy man. Nica laughed and laid both her hands across the table in his direction, begging with her beautiful green eyes for him to hold her hands. Freddie stopped eating and looked up into her eyes. For a second it seemed as if they should romantically kiss, but he shook it off. What was wrong with him this week? Freddie excused himself to the bathroom.

He felt bad for leaving her so suddenly, but this whole week was only getting weirder and weirder. He splashed his burnt face with the icy cold water in an attempt to clear his head. "Urf," he sighed outloud.

Freddie got back to the table to find the bill paid for and another couple was sitting there ordering drinks. _Wait. Did the voice in my head just call Nica and me a couple? Oh my god, I need some sleep._ He breathed another long sigh as he thought about all that had happened today. He was going to LA with Nica in 2 days. Oh god. He started to walk home.


	4. The Incident

Before he knew it, it was Saturday, the day that Freddie was supposed to fly to Hollywood with Nica. He hadn't seen her since the date and sadly, he was afraid that seeing her now would be incredibly weird. For goodness sakes, she had seen him horny. Wasn't that bad enough without the fact that he was totally hard in front of her?

Ding dong! The doorbell rang. Freddie forced a smile on his face as he walked toward his front door.

Nica waited outside with her bags in hand. She had brought a bag full of clothes and such, a bag full of video games and stupid toys, and lastly, a giant orange tie-dye pillow. Freddie opened the door, and she again entered his house without his consent. "You ready for our trip Freddie Boy?" She had seemed to completely forget about the awkward day a while ago.

Freddie decided to drop it as well. "You are under no circumstances, to call me 'Freddie Boy' ever again," He scoffed. He quickly went into his room and grabbed his vacation sack, and set it down near the door way.

"Did you remember about the makeover we spoke of?" Nica reminded him politely, "We can't have you riding first class looking like this." She laughed. It hurt his feelings just a bit, but he ignored her rude comment. "We're going to dress you up like someone else! It will be fun don't worry, just like Halloween!"

Freddie had never been really into the whole "Halloween" thing; even as a kid, but he expected that it would be better than walking through an airport having people think he was dressed up.

It took two and a half hours for Nica to finish her job. She had made Freddie into a whole other person. His bald head was taken care of with a lovely lady wig, and Nica had added an immense amount of makeup on his face to make his scars disappear. He also was now wearing lipstick, eyeliner, and tons of blush. Freddie wore a long purple dress with polka dots covering its surface. He carried a small greenish handbag with everything a woman needed inside. Freddie looked like a real lady. He even had fake tits. Nica called her masterpiece, "Momma Francine."

Freddie had to be taught how to act like a woman, which then in itself took another hour of Nica's work. Finally Freddie was ready to get out there, and become the woman he was.

The taxi pulled up to the airport and two ladies stepped out. One was Nica, and the other was "Momma Francine." Nica walked Freddie through all the terminals until they got to the correct one for their flight. Surprisingly no one had taken a second glance at the very well covered up man-woman. "Hey, I gotta pee. Save my spot please," Freddie said in a high pitched voice, trying to sound as lady like as possible.

"Okay, the _LADIES _room is down that way," Nica said, trying to remind him he was a "lady" now.

Freddie walked down to the bathroom, but started to get nervous. _What if someone noticed he had a penis? _ He took a deep breath and entered the bathroom, where he did his business unseen, and went to go find Nica again.

Freddie arrived back at the terminal, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Oh shit._ Suddenly she appeared in the doorway to the airplane. He rushed over to meet her.

The airplane was very nice and first class was sweet to its guests. The stewardess gave them free drinks and they got to watch two different movies on the ride over.

When they landed Freddie got off feeling very woozy. He wasn't afraid of plane rides, but he didn't like the feeling they gave you when you stepped off. _Shit, I have to do this on the way back too.._

They got to the hotel and started to unpack. Freddie was really starting to get uncomfortable in this whole getup, so he snuck into the bathroom to take a shower and return to his normal self again. He took off all his clothes and turned on the shower. The warm water felt relaxing against his skin and he started to rub all of the products off his body. He felt like himself again. Freddie got out and started to dry off.

Meanwhile Nica had finished unpacking and hadn't seen where Freddie had gone. She thought that he might have gone down to the lobby to get some snacks. She felt dirty from all the public transportation and decided it was a good idea to take a quick shower while Freddie was down there. She just hoped he had brought his room key.

Freddie hung up his towel and had begun to pull on his boxers, when the door to the bathroom opened. _Shit. He had forgotten to lock it up!_ In walked a very confused Nica, who at the sight of the older man's completely exposed naked body, blushed. She was extremely embarrassed, yet she couldn't stop looking at his wonderfully endowed manhood. Freddie pulled on his underwear and slammed the door in her face. _Holy shit, what the fuck just happened? She was looking at my...My... Oh god._

Nica was shocked. Why couldn't she look away? All the signs were proving to be true, she liked Freddie. _No, it couldn't be. He's much too old for me. But then again, that body.._ She felt herself drift off into a fantastic day dream as she laid herself down on the bed to fall asleep.

Freddie made sure the cost was clear before leaving the bathroom. Nica was fast asleep in her bed. Freddie lay down in his own bed, but couldn't fall asleep. Everything about what had just happened was driving him insane for answers. Did the young girl have a strange lusting for him? Lusting. That made him think of his own lusting, his crush on Jason. At the thought, he began to get hard but then thought for a second if Nica really did like him? After all, she couldn't stop staring at his package. Then he made a decision he thought he would never think of doing.

"Hey, Nica wake up. We gotta talk about some really important things."


	5. Smoothing the Edges

"Hey, huh, what?" Nica grumbled and turned over to face Freddie.

Freddie sat down beside her bed, "I just feel like were keeping secrets around here, and I think we should really be truthful about it. What do you think?" He wasn't sure if he'd get the answers he needed, but he sure as hell would try. "I mean, it's not just you, I'm keeping some stuff to myself as well."

"Oh. Uh, sure I guess it's fine. You first then, I don't wanna spill my secrets looking like a fool. Sorry." She sat up and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up again.

Freddie wanted to stop now, he wanted to back out and keep all his secrets safe, but he knew he couldn't do that. He didn't want to come across as an utter fool. What was the worst that would happen anyways? "Well I kinda wanted to talk about what just happened in the bathroom."

"oh," Nica said as her face turned blank. "um… I don't really know what that was all about. I guess I just… I really don't know!" She lay down and pulled the covers over her head, "I don't know, ok?"

Freddie laid his head in his hands. _Was he ever going to understand what had happened?_ Nica must have been embarrassed about the topic because she was hiding under the covers, turned away from him. "Please, just tell me the truth. I just want to understand what went on in your head. I promise I won't judge you, please."

"Well I guess since we will be together all weekend, I should probably tell you." She winced slightly when she saw him smile. _Was he asking all this because he wanted to know if she liked him back?_ "Urf. Well I thought you were down getting some food, so I was gonna take a quick shower. So when I walked in on you I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. I'm sorry, and I wish I could take away the memory, but thinking about that will only make it more vivid. I'm really sorry that I saw your… err… you know… But I promise you, if I had known you were in there, I wouldn't have invaded your space."

"But my only question is: why did you stare?" Freddie was afraid her story didn't hold the whole truth.

"Oh, that. I was sorta hoping you didn't notice that, but since it's all outta the bag now…" She sighed and sat up out of the covers. Her entire face was red and she looked extremely flustered. "I just sorta liked it." At the realization of what she had just said, her face had gotten even redder, and she dived under the covers. She then started to softly cry.

Freddie couldn't believe what he had just heard. All this time he had been trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. But Nica did like him; there was no doubt in his mind. Realizing she was crying, Freddie felt that it was his turn to be the comforting one. He had never in all his life acted like this before. _What was he supposed to say?_ He sat down next to her on the bed and slowly lay himself down beside her. "You know, I don't mind," he tried to reason with her, "Everyone has sexual thoughts sometimes in their life. It's a normal thing, and I for one don't think people should make such a big deal out of it."

Nica sharply sat up, knocking Freddie sideways, "I don't like you!" She yelled, "Just because I liked what I saw doesn't mean I like you! You're old and burnt up!"

Freddie stood up and walked to the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, he was crying. At the sight of his pain, he began to cry harder, and wondered why she would even say something like that. It wasn't his fault that he was burned beyond repair. Sometimes you just have to except people for who they are and trust that everyone is different, but this was no excuse for being a huge jerk to someone's face. Freddie couldn't help how he looked, that was just what made him different and special. He was a unique individual, and no one could ever change that, so why tease him for it.

Freddie heard a knock on the bathroom door. Barely able to speak through his tears, he managed to cry out, "Go away!"

Nica started to cry as well when she realized what she had said. She felt horrible. What kind of a person says that to a person like Freddie? It wasn't his fault that he looked like that. Why does the human mind act so cruel sometimes? "Freddie I'm sorry! What I said was wrong and it was a mistake. It makes sense if you don't want to forgive me, but I just wanted to say that I will never say anything like that again. And by the way, I think you are a very handsome and sweet man!" Nica sit down against the door and started to cry harder. She had made a big mistake, and she wasn't sure things would ever be the same again. _Fuck the human mind. Fuck it to hell. Fuck!_

Suddenly the bathroom door creaked open and Nica saw Freddie. He was lying in the bathtub with streaks of tears running down his face. His face was redder then it usually was, and he had exhausted himself to the point where he was almost asleep. Nica pushed the door open further and crawled in. He looked so peaceful lying there, yet it was still a sad sight. She crawled in next to him in the bathtub and held him close. The fair could wait a few hours; she needed to comfort her friend.

Freddie smiled as he felt her warm body snuggle against his. He knew that she didn't mean what she had said and that she was very sorry, but he still couldn't get the idea out of his mind that she wanted something more from their friendship.


	6. VillianCon

Freddy awoke engulfed in his friend's arms. Then reality set in and he had remembered what had happened a few hours before. _Oh god, no. Anything we could have ever had together is ruined._ Freddy felt bad for himself. He believed that it was all his fault for not informing Nica not to enter the bathroom. _Oh god..._ He sighed, again thinking how this would affect their relationship. Not like they had ever had one anyway…

Nica began to awaken, and the first thing she saw was Freddy. _Oh, Freddy!_ All she could do was hug him. Nica didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to forgive and forget. Not like she should forgive Freddy for anything, after all, it was her comment that had sent the morning into a downward spiral. "Fred… I love you no matter what happens. I'm going to get you to Jason, even if it means hell for us, I'll get you there." Her eyes started to tear up, and she buried her face in his side. _Oh sweet Freddy, if only you knew how I felt about you._

Freddy looked deep into her eyes, yep she was serious. He instantly felt even worse. _Why did Nica feel the need to apologize? It was all his fault, right? Right? _Freddy felt Nica's face against him, trying to comfort them both, "Nica, you don't have to apologize... This whole thing was my fault. It would be wrong of me to except your apology. This is my time to say sorry." He pulled her head out of his side and as he looked her in the eyes he softly kissed her cheek. "My fault," He repeated as he hugged her close once again, "All my fault."

The two friends laid in silence for a few minutes before Nica stood up and walked out. "Where are you going?" Freddy asked.

"We're going to go see Jason. That's what you wanted." And she turned back to grab his hand, and help pull him out of the tub.

There were people everywhere and Nica and Freddy had to hold hands to stay together. It was a loud, big room that was probably over its maximum capacity. Every which way you looked you could see a booth with different things set up to buy. Freddy remembered the pictures on the brochure asking him if he would like to attend this "meeting." He had promptly thrown it out. He enjoyed being able to be out in public without people being fearful or suspicious, it was somewhat comforting.

"I'm hungry, you want to go get something to eat?" Nica asked. _Oh Fred, please say yes. I would be honored to eat lunch with you._

Freddy smiled, "Sure, I could use a little something to eat, my friend." They started to walk toward the food court when Freddy was stopped by a midget in a tux.

"Fred Krueger? What do you think you're doing here? I didn't receive the letter that said you would be here!" He barked.

Freddy looked confused, "I'm sorry sir; I don't know who you are or what you are talking about. I just came here with my friend to see someone."

The midget man's face had just a hint of anger on it, but he shook it off, "And who is it that you came to see, Krueger?" He questioned.

"A man by the name of Jason," Freddy said, a bit embarrassed as he remembered his dreams. He hoped this man couldn't tell what was really going on, it was his and Nica's secret.

"I can take you to him, but your friend will have to wait outside." The man in the tux said as he grabbed Freddy's hand and pulled him away from Nica.

Freddy looked back and saw Nica standing there with a horrified look on her face and tears streaming down her face. He couldn't watch her suffer, so he just turned away.

The man in the tux lead him into a back room and down a long hallway, "Welcome to VillianCon by the way, I'm The Penguin."

**So what do you think about this new chapter? I know I've been spelling "Freddy" wrong this whole time, but screw it. I don't have enough time to go back through and change it all, so deal with it. This is the first chapter that Nica sort of "falls" for Freddy, what do you think about that? What will happen? Sorry if the chapters have been kinda short guys, I failed math last year and have to take summer school… how fun right? I'll try to get the new chapter out ASAP. Thanks for reading this far and sticking with it! I'm a new writer, so don't go too hard on me ;)**


	7. The Love of My Life?

And there he was, in a small dark room filled with taped up boxes and a small wooden desk in the middle. "Sit here," The Penguin instructed Freddy, "Jason Voorhees will be with you shortly."

"Urm… thanks?" It was all that Freddy could choke out. He was ashamed that he had just left Nica out there. He should have just stayed with her, or refused to come here unless she was with him. The look on her face as he was led away would haunt him forever. _What have I done? _ She would probably be gone when he got back, and honestly, he didn't blame her. He had made so many mistakes lately, and he may have lost his only friend.

The door opened, and there he was, Jason Voorhees. He wore a long brown coat that was torn and battered in several places. His pants were torn as well and he wore a muddy hockey mask. This was the person from Freddy's dreams. "Freddy? I wondered when you would show up." Jason growled as he talked.

Freddy was astonished. No, it couldn't be. How could Jason have known he was coming? "How did you know I would be here?" He asked. _Oh my god. The man from my dreams is right in front of me! Resist the temptation to jump him! Resist it Fred!_

"Well I believe we both need something from one another, don't we Krueger?" Jason sneered, "I made you come here, through dreams."

Freddy couldn't resist him any longer, but he knew he needed to. Freddy jumped behind the desk and crossed his legs tightly. _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ "I urm… sure," was all that he could choke out." _Agh! Not now! _

Jason motioned for The Penguin to leave, and as the door slammed he spoke, "Freddy and I are going to have a little talk," he said.

That was the last straw! Freddy knew that Jason was just teasing him, and it made the whole thing even worse. Freddy had what appeared to be an oak tree sprouting from his trousers. _ Agghhh!_ He crossed his legs even harder and squinted his eyes in pain. It hurt to suppress such an urge, but he couldn't let Jason know his true feelings. _Oh god. Why now!_ Freddy slowly backed up till he sat in the corner of the room, and pressed his hands over his crotch. _No ,no, no ,no, no!_

Jason could tell Freddy was hiding something, but he didn't care. He already knew what Freddy thought of him, and he enjoyed seeing him in so much pain. "What's the matter Krueger? Are you scared of me?"

The moment Freddy heard Jason's question, he knew he only had three options. #1: Agree that he was scared of Jason. #2: Come up with some bullshit reason for all this that Jason wouldn't believe. Or #3: Tell his crush the truth.

Freddy's mind was reeling. What the hell should he say? He was so distracted by his hard-on, that all he could blurt out was, "I'm gay!" _Shit! What the fuck did I just say!_ Even Freddy himself was surprised at what had just come out of his mouth, and all he could do was pull his hat down over his head, becoming increasingly silent.

There was no noise throughout the room for a good 2 minutes, but then Jason spoke. "I knew all along Fred. It's okay, you don't have to be afraid or embarrassed anymore. That's why I sent you those dreams, because I just felt that we connected in that way. I'm sorry if I hurt you Freddy." Jason walked over to him and sat down, leaning his head on Freddy's shoulder just like Nica had done.

_Oh Nica._ Freddy started to cry. _I've let her down…_

"It's okay Freddy. I'm here with you now, and that's all that matters! We're here together now!" Jason hugged him and gingerly wiped his tears away, "All the matters is this moment. And we will never have to be apart again. I promise you."

Freddy was in so much shock, all he could do was hug Jason back, but was this the right choice? Was being with Jason hurting his relationship with his best friend? _Oh, Nica. What have I gotten myself into?_

**Now that I'm writing the little summary thingies (or whatever you want to call them) at the bottom, I'll just ask this: Do you think that Jason and Freddy are a good pair In this story? Would being with Jason ruin Freddy and Nica's relationship so much that it becomes a bad thing? Or is it worth losing a friend you just met for love? Keep in mind; I too, have to answer these questions to complete the story. It's going to be very hard, but I'll have to make a decision. Oh god, what will I write?**


	8. The New Pleasures of Life

**Ok, so there's slash in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. **

Freddy awoke in Jason's arms and reached up to rub his eyes. He still felt the tear residue from the day before. _Oh shit, Nica!_ "Jason! Oh my god! My friend who came here with me- I left her all alone!" Freddy stood up and tried to run out the door, but Jason was stopping him. "What?" He yelled, getting impatient, "I need to go see if she's still there!" Jason only shook his head and gestured toward something that violently tore Freddy's attention away from his friend.

There it was, Freddy's ticket to what he had always wanted, Jason had an erection that he felt needed to be taken care of by him. Jason took ahold of Freddy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Let's go somewhere quiet, shall we?"

Freddy could only grunt with a confused yet totally turned on look in his eyes. Jason noticed this and immediately figured that Fred had never had gay sex before. It was his time to shine. Jason knew the ropes because he knew people on the "inside."_ (No pun intended)_

Jason grabbed Freddy's hand and led him off to the staff bathroom. There was usually no one here this time of day, especially since the fair only lasted for one more day. He opened the door to the big stall and slammed it shut behind him. Freddy put the seat down and sat, anxious to get started. His own erection had started, making him only that much more anxious.

"You've never done anything like this have you Fred?" Jason asked, feeling his own anxious craving for 'fresh meat.'" _(No pun intended)_

Freddy suddenly got worried. _What if he won't do this with me just because I won't know how?_ He figured it would be better just to be honest. "No," he simply said.

Jason smiled and patted Freddy on the back, "Don't worry, I'll teach you, and you'll love every minute of it."

Freddy couldn't take it any longer, he needed to explore this whole experience, and he needed to do it now. The bulge in his nether regions was beginning to beg him to start. "Well," He started, "Are we still going to do this?"

Jason's only response was to drop his pants, exposing his throbbing manhood dripping with pre-cum. "I'll show you first," He said with a widening smile.

Freddy just about died when he saw what was in store for him. Jason was huge, even bigger than he had ever imagined. Freddy's penis was practically shoving its way through his jeans. He tore them off in an instant, showing his own precious manhood. "How do we start?" He asked, slightly blushing.

Jason shushed him, "Just follow my lead." He wrapped his arms around Freddy's head and pulled him in for a kiss. It made both of the men's erections transform into full hardness.

Freddy shuddered as Jason began to explore his mouth with his tongue. In response he licked back, feeling Jason's erection against his leg.

Jason began trailing down Freddy's body with his tongue till he reached his penis and started circling the tip with his tongue, teasing his partner. Freddy shuddered again with pleasure and moaned slightly, trying to keep it under control.

Jason stopped for a second and laughed, "its okay. Feel the pleasure and make whatever noises make you happy."

Freddy growled. "Don't stop!" He whispered.

Jason laughed again and said, "That's more like it," before starting to suck on Freddy like a lollipop, pleasing the man greatly. He pushed Freddy back and allowed him to relax on the bathroom floor while receiving his blowjob.

"Urgh!" Freddy moaned and lay back, allowing Jason to work his magic on Freddy's cock. There was a very funny feeling in his stomach, but it somehow felt good and he shuddered with approval. "Oh god, yes. Never stop!" He yelled, "Never stop! Oh gosh!"

Jason could feel Freddy approaching his release and had begun to suck faster and faster.

Freddy's hips were thrust forward as he ejaculated into his partner's mouth, groaning in utter pleasure. "Oh god, Jason. Oh my god." Freddy lay down as he came down from his sexual high and breathed a few deep breaths. Jason quickly swallowed and lay beside him. Freddy's cock was pulsing and he could feel himself tiring, yet still lusting for more. "It's your turn now!" he said, his words coming out in bursts of breath.

"No," Jason replied, "Your night has just begun. That was only the first step. Now I teach you anal." He grinned at the sight of Freddy immediately getting aroused once again. Jason flipped Freddy over and made him go on all fours. "I'll take my fingers and loosen you up a little bit first." Jason licked his index finger, and inserted it slowly into Freddy's butthole.

"Ouch!" Freddy cried, biting his lip in pain.

"Don't worry," Jason reassured him, "It will only hurt more if you fight it. Let yourself go loose, and it will get much better I promise." He then lightly kissed Freddy's head, letting him understand his promise.

Freddy winced as Jason inserted a second finger. He followed Jason's advice and the pain was soon replaced by pleasure as he loosened up fully, allowing Jason to insert a third finger. "This is going to hurt a little bit, ok?" Jason warned. Freddy nodded. "I love you so much Fred!" Jason yelled as he trusted into Freddy's ass, putting his whole length inside him.

Freddy bit his lip even harder. "Oh my god!" It hurt, but it felt good all in the same. His penis had gotten hard again and he began to breathe in short quick bursts, feeling Jason's cock search through the canals of his ass.

Jason was enjoying it as well, and began to thrust harder into Freddy, fueling his own desires just enough, but still driving Freddy over the edge.

Freddy shuddered feeling the coming _(no pun intended)_ of his second release. He also felt Jason twitch inside of him, knowing his partner was close to his own eruption.

Freddy moaned, and released a sea of cum once again. He felt the rush of his orgasm and almost collapsed, but managed to let Jason finish.

In a few more thrusts, Jason was done. He too had moaned as he erupted into Freddy's ass.

The two lovers collapsed side by side coming down from their orgasms and breathed heavily. "How was that for a first?" Jason asked, as he turned to lie on his side and snuggle with Freddy.

Freddy sighed, "It was the most wonderful sexual experience of my life. Thank you. Thank you."


	9. Am I Moving On?

Freddy had been lying next to a sleeping Jason on the bathroom floor for about 20 minutes when he realized he should probably go find Nica. She was back in Springwood for all he knew. Freddy felt so bad for just leaving her, and honestly, he deserved whatever punishment she decided to give him, even if she refused to see him ever again. _Really, what have you done Fred?_ "Jason, I have to leave. I'm sorry. I had a great time and all, but it's time for me to get back to Ohio. I'll miss you, but I'm sure you will find someone better. I guess this is goodbye," Freddy said as he stood up and started to gather his stuff. He stood at the edge of the door and watched Jason for a few seconds. He was fast asleep and he looked so happy. Freddy felt bad leaving him, but he would rather leave him without seeing his pain at the fact that Freddy was leaving. He sighed and blew a kiss to his crush. Then, he left without another thought.

He was right, Nica was gone, and she would probably never speak to him again. It was all his fault; he had lost his only friend all for what turned out to be a one night stand. _I'm such a fucking fool._ He exited the taxi when he arrived at the airport and walked toward his plane gate so that he could return to Springwood. He would probably do nothing when he got back, except of course to wallow in his self-pity. He stepped on the plane and looked back one more. _How will I ever fix this? _He sighed and turned around to walk to his seat.

**Sorry that was such a short chapter. I'm not feeling that people care about my story so why am I even writing this anyway? No one is reading this, so why bother… Please if you are reading this review my story, tell me that there's at least one person who cares so I can start the new chapter. I'm telling you, it would mean the world to me! I know I probably suck ass at writing, but I'm 15! Deal with it! Hope you enjoy anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**


	10. Does this solve anything?

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! **

**It means a lot to me to know that people care. Ok, on with the next chapter…**

Freddy had been doing nothing for 2 months, with no word from Jason, nor Nica. Every night he thought about what his life would have been like if he had made different choices, like perhaps if he had stayed with Nica, and hadn't even gone to LA, or maybe if he hadn't left Jason without notice. Whatever, it was all in the past now and there was nothing he could do to go back. The only things left for him to do now, was try to fix it all.

Freddy really was upset about what he had done to Nica. He didn't even know where she was now. He had made a huge mistake, causing the loss of his only friend, and he felt that he couldn't do anything to fix it. This was something that would either heal overtime, or never be the same again.

He started to tear up, thinking of all the ways he had fucked up in life, this being one of the worst. Someone very dear to him had been pushed away because of his actions and he wanted her back. That was the only way for him to feel happy again. Freddy lay his head down on the pillow and softly cried himself to sleep.

_Nica turned toward him. She was lying next to him in bed. "I'm sorry Frederick. I love you, don't forget that." She snuggled him close and he smiled._

Freddy awoke suddenly and sighed. He had been having the same dream ever since he had gotten back to Springwood. And every time he had awoken with wet underwear. Wet dreams, he believed they were called. Freddy didn't know what to think anymore. _Who is my heart _really_ loyal to?_ He sighed and lay back onto the warm bed. He stared up at the ceiling for several minutes in complete silence. Letting his mind wander was the only thing he had now.

There was Nica, on the first day they had met; her hair jutting out from beneath her red baseball cap in a lovely curl, her beautiful green eyes sparkling as they met with his, her colorful clothing and the way she skipped toward him, careless and free. This was what he missed about her, the vibes she gave off were something pleasant to be around, something he needed back in his life.

Freddy stood up and grabbed his coat; he couldn't take it any longer. He was going to get Nica back, one way or another. Even though Freddy had no idea where she lived, or even where he would find her or what to say; he was determined to find her again.

Freddy opened the door and the blinding sunlight hit his eyes. He hadn't been outside in almost two months, it hurt. Suddenly he saw something that made his heart skip a beat; a small package was sitting on his doorstep, covered in red and green Christmas wrapping paper. _A package? For me? No one has ever sent me anything before…_

Freddy leaned over and picked up the package. He retreated back into the house and sat in his chair. Freddy didn't hesitate to rip the package open with his glove. There was a card underneath the paper and he opened it.

**Dear Fred,**

**I need to see you again. **

**Love, Jason**

Freddy was upset that the package wasn't from Nica, but he opened up the box anyway. Inside was Jason's mask. Freddy lifted it out of the box and smelled it. He missed Jason too. He whipped his eyes and set the box down on the table next to the chair and went back outside.

Again the blinding light from the sun blurred his vision for a few seconds. He looked up to see that nothing much had changed, except for the fact that it was much hotter then he remembered. The place where he had first met Nica was the only place he could think of going; the coffee shop.

Freddy soon arrived at the coffee shop and saw that the place was gone. The building had even been completely torn down. _Oh god, no._ Freddy wasn't afraid to collapse in the middle of the sidewalk and scream. Freddy cried harder than he had in a long time, and finally fell asleep.

"Hey, are you ok?" Freddy awoke to someone poking and prodding his shoulder, trying to awaken him.

"Wha? Huh?" Freddy sat up and his mouth almost dropped to the ground. It was Nica.

Nica had moved the sleeping Fred to the side of the sidewalk to avoid him getting stepped on. She sat down beside him and folded her arms. "You came back. I thought you were going to stay there with 'Gayson' forever." Her jealously rang out from her tone of voice. "You just fucking left me there. I guess we really aren't friends after all." She grunted. "I moved you out of the middle of the sidewalk. You shouldn't fall asleep in the middle of town. Just a word of advice… bye now." Nica stood up and started to walk away.

Freddy reached out his hand with his last ounce of strength and grabbed a hold of Nica's pant leg, "Don't leave me. I promise I'll never leave you again."

Nica angrily pulled away, "You can't just expect me to forgive you like that asshole! You left me all alone!" she screamed.

Freddy flinched. He wasn't expecting her to react like this. "Just give me a chance-"

"What? Like you gave me one?" Nica shouted.

Freddy was speechless. For once he had no idea of anything he could say to make anything better. All he could think of was, "But, I love you."

**How is that for a new chapter? Please tell me how I did and maybe what should happen next? I need ideas from my "fans"! lol haha thanks for being so supportive you guys! 333**


	11. Heart Break

Nica sighed, "After all we've been through I'm sure that's true, but I can't trust you after you fucking walked away. You walked away and you didn't even look back. If that's what you call love, you must be living in some warped reality."

"Please just give me a chance-"

"I'm sorry Fred; I'm not the type to get her heart broken again. I'm sure we'll see each other again, but I doubt it will ever be the same." Nica's eyes started to tear up, "I still love you, but it just can't work."

Freddy had tears streaming down his burnt face, "We can't just talk it out?"

"No Freddy, I'm sorry." And with that Nica walked away, leaving Freddy alone once again.

At this moment Freddy didn't even want to live anymore, he just wanted to crawl in a small faraway place and die. He cried harder and curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. When he finally stopped crying, he picked himself up and walked home. That was when Freddy fell into a deep depression.

**Song: Slipped Away**

**By: Avril Lavine**

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly  
I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly  
I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?  
And I can't take it it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Nana, nanana, nana  
I miss you

**I want to give this chapter a shorter length to emphasize Freddy's pain. Don't worry the next chapter will be tons better and much longer than this. Keep reading!**


	12. Jason and Nica Both Return

**Ok so since this is the chapter where multiple storylines will meet I'm going to do breakaways from the current character and then show what the others are doing. This should make the story easier to follow. And I can't thank everyone enough for reading and reviewing my story. You guys are awesome and I hope you like the new chapter more than the last one. **

It had been weeks and all Freddy had done was lay in his bed. He slept and dreamed about her, and every waking moment all he could do was think about her. Freddy wasn't even sure he wanted to live anymore if he couldn't even see her again.

_**Meanwhile: **_

Jason was on a plane to Ohio. The only thing he felt he couldn't live without was Freddy, and ever since he had left, Jason's life felt incomplete and dull. He sat on the plane reading one of those crappy magazines they keep on airplanes and watching random people look at him funny. He was desperate to get to Springwood as soon as it was possible. Jason sighed and shut his eyes to take a short nap. The shorter it felt like it took to get there, the happier he would be.

_**With Nica:**_

Nica laid in her bed listening to music and reading fan fiction on her ipad. Her favorite used to be Nightmare on Elm Street , but ever since she had met Freddy for real, and had had her heart broken, she had no desire to even think about him anymore. She didn't deny she felt bad about what had happened, but she was a smart girl, and couldn't afford to take that chance.

A notification popped up on her ipad from her best friend Allison. She was asking if Nica wanted to come over to sleepover and watch a movie. Nica replied, "Yeah, ill b rite ovr."

When Nica arrived at Allison's her friend had set up a whole meal for them to enjoy well watching the movie. Allison's mom had prepared cheesy bread, pasta, and had also bought some Raspberry Snapple.

"What are we going to watch tonight?" Nica asked, digging into her pasta.

"I thought we could watch the new Nightmare on Elm Street remake. I know how much you enjoy scary movies." Allison said.

"Ummm.. Isn't there anything else we can watch?" Nica asked. She didn't want to have to explain to Allison everything that had happened with Freddy, including the fact that he was real.

Allison looked sad, "Well I was kinda looking forward to this one. Why don't you want to watch it?"

"No reason," Nica said, still trying to seem innocent, "I'm going to go get another piece of Cheese bread while you start the movie." She got up and walked into the bathroom while Allison put the DVD in.

"Shit. Fuck. My ass!" Nica whispered to herself, "What the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't be reminded of Freddy! I loved him, but I can't be with him. How the fuck am I supposed to handle this!" She splashed her face with water and quickly ran into the kitchen to grab another piece of cheese bread before returning into the den to watch the movie.

_**Back with Jason:**_

Jason awoke as the plane landed and got off as soon as possible. He grabbed a snack, rented a car, and drove off to Freddy's house. After he pulled up to Freddy's he fixed his hair, hopped out and picked some roses to give to his boyfriend_. I hope all goes well… _

_**Back to Freddy POV: WARNING CONTAINS EPIC SLASH**_

A ring at the doorbell startled Freddy, but he honestly didn't care anymore… He didn't even care if it was Nica. She wasn't worth him anymore and he was done caring. He just wanted to curl up and die, but he lay there and thought for what seemed like forever, until he finally decided it would be fine to just open the door.

Freddy picked himself up out of bed and trudged toward the door slowly. He opened the door expecting to see Nica, but instead he saw Jason. "What are you doing here? I… I… Why?"

"I needed to see you again, Freddy. I can't believe you left me without saying anything, but I'm willing to forgive you in order to have you back. I love you Fred and I need you back. I miss you." Jason started to cry and he buried his head in Freddy's arm.

Freddy sighed and pulled Jason up from his arm and into a kiss. Jason left Freddy in control of movement as he was led into Freddy's room and onto his bed. Freddy kicked the door closed while continuously kissing Jason. Freddy broke free for a quick second and pulled off his sweater in a flash, then went right back to the violent kissing that had been started. Freddy looked down and smiled as he noticed Jason undoing his pants. This could get intense now.

Freddy kept kissing Jason, despite the fact that only one of them was ready for what Jason had planned. Jason growled, hornier by the minute as he coaxed Freddy to ready himself. Freddy kept kissing, making Jason go over the edge. Jason couldn't stand it a second longer, and ripped Fred's pants off himself. However, Freddy loved seeing Jason helpless and it turned him on even more, but even Freddy couldn't hold off forever. His stomach had that weird feeling again, but this time he recognized it, and with great speed he ended the kiss and flipped Jason over.

Jason was surprised that his old buddy Freddy had the guts to do this, and it made him even hornier then he thought was possible. Jason ripped off the remaining clothes he had on and positioned himself so that Freddy was right on top of him. "You're on top now Freddy. Remember what I showed you and just follow what your body tells you."

"Shut up bitch" Freddy screamed, asserting his dominance. He knew Jason liked it rough. "I'll fuck you till you bleed Piggy!" Freddy thrust into Jason's anus without the slightest thought of loosening him first. Jason screamed a bloody tortured scream of pain and pleasure. Freddy laughed manically as he continued to thrust, feeling every scream echo through his entire body to the tip of his sex organ.

Jason could feel every muscle in his body tighten as he reached his sexual height, and then he orgasmed and let out a sigh of relief as several streams of cum escaped his body.

Freddy wasn't done, and he wouldn't let up, as he fucked the living hell out of Jason's asshole until he bleed and came at the same time. Freddy pulled out dripping cum, and collapsed onto the bed next to Jason.

_**Back to Nica:**_

Nica had been watching the new Nightmare movie for over an hour and she just couldn't take it anymore. She just made some dumb excuse that she was feeling sick, and went home. She dropped off her stuff and headed over to Freddy's house.

_**Back with Fred and Jason:**_

Freddy and Jason just lay there for a few minutes coming down from their orgasm high. Jason was amazed at Freddy's performance, "Wow Fred, you're a natural. I've never had better sex in my entire life. I'm so glad that I met you. All the things we've shared, I feel like I only want more."

Freddy smiled and hugged Jason back. Maybe he really did love him. "Jason, I love you more than anything in the whole world. Nothing could ever break us apart, and I mean nothing. We shall be together forever and ever."

Jason hugged back, "You want another go?"

Freddy blushed, "Why not?"

_**With Nica:**_

Nica arrived at Freddy's door in no time, and couldn't stand to wait any longer. She needed to talk things out. Nica was so flustered she just tried the handle, and surprisingly, Freddy had forgotten to lock it. Strange…

Nica didn't stop to think however, as she only cared about seeing Freddy again. Even if he rejected her again, all she wanted was to see him.

As soon as she walked in she noticed that he wasn't in his chair, which meant he was probably asleep. _No turning back now. I've come this far why stop? I'll just wake him up… _She tiptoed down the hall as silent as she could and opened the door.

Inside the door she saw something of which the image would be burned into her mind forever. Freddy was leaned over, sucking on Jason's cock. Freddy noticed her and immediately stopped and pushed Jason aside. "Nica! What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"No," Nica started, "What the fuck are _you_doing _here_!" and then she fainted.

**OOOOOHHH cliffhanger! What will happen when Jason and Nica meet face to face? What will all three do about the awkward situation? Who will Freddy choose to be with? Find out in the next chapter! (Except the last one because that comes later! ;) ooohhh suspenseful!)**


	13. Something in the Three's

"I… I can explain…" Freddy managed to get out. He picked up his shirt of the floor and put it on.

"Not a chance you've had so many chances and it you've ruined them all. I'm sorry Freddy, but our friendship is so over."

Nica started to walk toward the door, but Freddy ran and closed it, "You're not leaving. We are going to talk this out."

Nica sighed and walked back to sit on the bed. Somehow she wasn't all that mad, Freddy meant a lot to her, and she felt like he needed her support for this. "What?" She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes in defeat.

Freddy pulled Jason off the floor, who was shaking in embarrassment. "This is Jason, and he's helped me realize who I really am, so I love him for that, but then there's you, and then it gets complicated." Freddy sat down on the bed next to Nica and plopped Jason on his other side. "This whole thing is making me choose between the two people in my life that I care about the most, and believe me, it's killing me on the inside. I just hope that whoever I end up choosing as number one, the other will support my decision. This is all just so hard for me…"

Nica sat up and laid her head on his shoulder, "it's okay. In a weird sort of way, I kind of understand… Freddy, whoever you choose, it's okay with me. As long as you promise to still be my best friend go-to guy." And with that she pulled his head in close and kissed him, a long kiss, and pushed Freddy down onto the bed as she straddled him. "Before you make your choice, allow me this one chance."

All Freddy could do was smile. This young girl was the best kisser he had ever put his lips to. She had only ever kissed him on the cheek as comfort, but feeling her lips softly touch his, he realized why he liked her so much, and he found her irresistible. Freddy suddenly pushed her off and sat up, "But Jason…"

Jason sat still as he watched his only love kissing some girl he had never seen. Was his boyfriend a cheater? Or was he even _his_ boyfriend? But then Nica said three words that changed everything, "He can join."

Nica continued to straddle Freddy's front while she began to unzip him. Freddy yanked her in for a kiss as he left Jason to take his pants off.

Freddy's pants came off and his erection sprang out as Nica ended the kiss with her tongue. This time Freddy was comfortable with her seeing him like this, and she responded by allowing him to pull off her shirt and unclasp her bra. Freddy began to salivate as he saw her for what she really was.

Jason saw that it was his time to jump, and he grabbed Freddy from the back and started to grind against him. Freddy was overcome with sexual feelings beyond his ability and began to touch himself, but Nica stopped him. Her lust was fueling her to do things she never thought she could do.

Nica began to suck on Freddy's hard penis. It tasted like nothing she had ever licked before, but in a way, Freddy was her new favorite lollypop.

Freddy took his glove and began to softly stroke the inside of her lady parts, being careful not to cut her, but still driving her over the edge. Nica moaned and sucked harder, causing Freddy to lose it and accidentally cut her. Surprisingly Nica found it wasn't pain, but more pleasure, and let it go.

Jason was behind Freddy riding his ass butt naked, as well as preparing Freddy for his penetration. He licked his finger to make it nice and wet and inserted it into Freddy's tight ass. Fred shuddered again, accidentally cutting Nica. Her body jerked with the pain, but at the same time it only turned her on more.

Freddy was in the most wonderful place he had ever been in before, right between two willing loves of his, and they were fucking him hard from both ends. He had his grand old fuck buddy Jason, giving anal like a pro, and then he had his good friend Nica, sucking his cock like Jason could never have done. It was fucking heaven, and Freddy didn't want this moment to ever end.

It was almost as if he had blacked out because before he knew it all three of them were laying on the bed, coming down for the utter most sexual high. "So Freddy, you make your choice yet?" Nica asked, walking her fingers up his bare chest as she smiled.

Jason leaned in to kiss Freddy as Nica did, and he sat up straight in a flash, "You must give me time! It's not just that simple! Although the sex on both ends was great, we should do this again sometime!"

Nica sighed, "I'm going back home. Call me when you've made the decision. Either way, now that we totally just had sex, nothing will be the same." She grabbed her clothes, put them on, and walked out.

"Jason," Freddy said, "I want you."

**So I didn't put a threesome warning at the beginning because I didn't want to spoil anything. Forgive me!(im sure if you've read this far its fine though) Haha and okay, so this isn't the final chapter, ITS NOT DONE YET! Yay! We still have more to read! Ok so enjoy the new chapter *winky face* No seriously, ENJOY IT. (Comments are appreciated: how im doing, what you like, what you don't like, what you think should happen next, whether or not Sarah Jessica Parker looks like a horse…) OK enough random blabbing! See ya soon!**


	14. Freddy can't choose

Jason tackled Freddy onto the bed and licked up his face with wet slimy passion.

Freddy pushed him off. "I didn't finish my sentence!" Freddy cried out, "I was going to say, 'Jason, I want you to go back to wherever the hell you came from.' I choose Nica."

Jason looked shocked, and then just plain hurt, but he did what anyone would do in that situation, he just grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"Jason I'm sorry… I…" Freddy struggled to speak, but Jason just slammed the door behind him, not once looking back. Freddy felt horrible, he had just broken someone's heart, and the fact that Jason treated him nothing less than a freaking god, it hurt. He was seriously rethinking telling Jason that he chose Nica, but the damage was done, and everything he had with Jason was over.

Freddy fell back onto the bed and sighed. He felt horrible, but at the same time relieved that he didn't have any more choices to make. He was sad, tired, and lonely, but he just needed some sleep. Freddy turned on his side and fell softly into unconsciousness.

**(SIDE NOTE: ok, I know Freddy doesn't sleep, but for the sake of this story, he does. If you don't like it, then stop reading. It's my fic, I get to decide what happens. And if you don't like that, well... Obviously you have never read fan fiction before. Moving on…)**

In the morning Freddy awoke to the bright sunlight shining through his window and onto the empty spot in the bed next to him. It made him remember what had happened with Jason the night before. He shook his head to wake himself up, and walked into the living room to get Nica's number. He picked up the piece of paper that she had written on and dialed. A long pause, then he heard her voice echo through the phone, "Hello. This is Nica; may I ask who is calling?"

"It's Freddy," He said.

Nica smiled, "Oh hey, Fred. You wanted to tell me your decision?"

Freddy paused. He knew this was hard to say, but he knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry, I chose Jason." And with that he hung up.

**Ok tension! THIS ISNT OVER! THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! I'm trying to keep y'all entertained so I have to give little cliffhangers and stuff. Sorry this chapter was so short, I couldn't really make it any longer while still maintaining this cliffhanger, and I like this one, so I hope you all approve of it. Haha. Anyway, im going to start writing the new chapter right now, so it will be up soon, **


	15. Never Alone

Freddy sat on the bed and sighed. The stress was just too much. He couldn't decide who he wanted, and he felt horrible for lying, but he couldn't think of any other way to settle it. He had thought about it long and hard **(OMFG THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!)** and the only thing he wanted was to have them both, we he knew that wasn't possible, nor was cheating at this time. Wild images of the past swirled through his head, his sex with Jason, meeting Nica, all the times they shared, more sex with Jason, the threesome… He couldn't take it anymore. It was the impossible love triangle in which was his life story. All he wanted was for everyone to be happy, but whichever one he chose, the other would be hurt. Freddy's thoughts were bouncing back and forth around his head, so fast that he lost track of it all and fell into sweet unconsciousness.

**Meanwhile with Nica:**

Nica cried; long sobbing. She felt her life was over, but at least he was happy. She wanted to think she understood, but her longing for him, it ruined all rational thought. Nica hated Jason, he took her man away. There was still a part of her that wished she had never taken Freddy to see Jason. She did everything for him, and he didn't seem to care. All Freddy cared about was himself, just as a typical guy would… Fuck men, seriously. Nica slammed her hand into the pillow. She needed to see what they were doing; she needed more evidence behind her hatred for them, for Freddy especially. She wiped her tears and pulled on some sneakers. It was time to find out why Freddy didn't choose her.

**With Jason:**

Jason had driven his car a few blocks away in attempt to find a place to stay the night, but he too ended up losing his cool. Jason broke into tears, pulled over and fell to sleep, but when he woke up all he could think about was Freddy; Freddy and that girl. He hated them both. Jason wanted nothing but to gut her with his machete, but he knew that would ruin Freddy, and that was the last thing he wanted. Jason was mad beyond anything he ever imagined, but he still cared about Freddy, and he always would. It was then that Jason decided he needed to say goodbye to Fred in a "happy" way, or at least not leaving mad. Jason picked up the keys up off the car floor and started driving to Freddy's.

**In Freddy's front yard:**

Jason swerved into the driveway almost hitting Nica. They both rubbed their eyes in shock. "Jason what are you doing here?" Nica asked.

"No, what are you doing here, girl?" Jason said in reply.

"This can't mean…" Nica looked horrified… Jason returned her look. "Holy shit. Freddy, what the fuck have you done?" She motioned with her hand for Jason to follow her over the front door. He kicked it down with no thoughts and they both barged into Freddy's room. He was asleep. "WAKE THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!" Nica screamed; she had never felt more betrayed.

Freddy stirred awake and looked up to see his two "previous" lovers looking down at him with extreme hatred. "oh shit…"

"How could you do this to us?" Nica had tears running down her face. Jason was sobbing and she hugged him as comfort, "You asshole. I fucking trusted you. I can't believe I believed in you, I thought you were fucking genuine. Way to prove me wrong, and break my heart several times."

Jason shook his head and continued hugging Nica. Sobbing, they collapsed into a tear filled heap on Freddy's floor.

Freddy was speechless. He should have seen this coming, but he wasn't thinking, he felt the horrible self-hatred sink in. Freddy didn't know such a horrible feeling existed. It felt like several knives had pushed their way through his heart and brought deadly poison with them, his breathing slowed and he started crying. Freddy was crying; again. He felt like he was going to die, the pain was just so intense. He screamed in agony and fell over onto the bed; screaming, just screaming bloody murder. He screamed so much, he just passed out.

There they were, three unconscious bodies lying around each other on the floor of Freddy's bedroom.

Come morning, they all awoke; Jason cuddling Nica as they shared their pain, and Freddy, sitting in silence on his bed. For minutes no one spoke, but finally the silence was broken, "Why?" Nica sighed.

Freddy put his head down, "It was too hard, I couldn't choose. I still can't. I don't deserve either of you."

Nica replied, "Look, you made a horrible choice, and I don't know if anything will ever be the same for any of us. Jason and I are closer, and you are all alone. Don't go blaming this on anyone, because this is all your fault. You did this to yourself, because you lied to people. If you talked to both of us, we would have listened." Jason nodded as Nica continued, "You made the worst choice you could have made. I don't think you can have me or Jason now. You had the ability to choose for yourself, but you screwed it all up. Any last words?"

Freddy shuddered at her last sentence. He wanted anything but goodbye, but he didn't know how to fix it. "I don't want goodbye." He fell backwards onto the bed in defeat.

Nica's heart hurt. This was one of the saddest things she had ever heard come out of anyone's mouth. She stood up and lay next to him on the bed, and Jason joined her. They both rested their heads on one of his shoulders and held one of his hands. Suddenly, Freddy didn't feel so alone after all. The three of them lay together in silence, bodies close, and sprits lifting. "I want you both," Freddy whispered. And they all snuggled in close and fell asleep once again.

**So im actually all sad right now because I really don't know who Freddy should choose. Ive gotten really into this story. Sorry I haven't written in so long, high school sucks so much ass. I don't mean to ruin the whole tone of the story, but my homework is really getting in the way of writing. I will seriously try to write more often for you guys because I wanna know where this story is heading just as much as you all do. I hope to write the next chapter soon :D**


	16. Freddy Chooses

All three awoke to an utterly saddening silence. "You ruined this whole thing, Freddy," Nica managed to get out, "we could have had something special." She picked herself out of bed and stroked Freddy's face one final time, then grabbed Jason's hand to leave Freddy alone once again.

Freddy stirred, "You will never understand how hard it is to have to choose between two people you'd do anything to have. Go ahead and leave, but just know I'll always love both of you, but we can never be together."

Jason couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't stand to leave Freddy alone just sitting there and weeping in sadness. Freddy was his man. Jason jumped onto the bed and threw his jacket behind him. He began viciously kissing Freddy, and rubbing his body against his love. Freddy couldn't do anything about it because Jason just wouldn't stop.

"Holy fucking shit, get off him!" Nica screamed as she watched Jason rape Freddy right in front of her. Jason started sucking Freddy's cock, while covering his mouth with one hand, just so Freddy couldn't scream. Nica jumped on them, and tried to pry Jason off of Freddy, but he wouldn't budge, he wouldn't stop. She screamed and pounded against his back, but Jason was much stronger than her. Freddy tried to scream, but Jason's hand wouldn't let any air escape his throat. Nica pounded and pounded on his back, but she just gave up. Jason wouldn't stop until he had his way with Freddy again, and again. Jason started touching himself, and moaning, and suddenly Nica knew exactly what she had to do.

Nica easily removed Jason's hand from his own dripping penis and started to rub it. She couldn't believe she was doing this to him. The only thing that kept her calm was knowing that she was doing this to save Freddy. Slowly but surely Jason began to back off of Freddy, only now caring about his own pleasure. Nica jerked it one final time as Jason was released of all his tension and collapsed onto the floor.

Nica collapsed as well, mostly out of utter shock and disbelief. She looked up to see Freddy get off the bed and pick her up. He laid her back down on the bed and smiled. She saved him, and that was all she wanted. "That was amazing what you did for me," Freddy said as he kissed her. Nica kissed him back, harder than ever. Freddy rubbed his still hard erection up and down her body and he looked her in the eyes. She was smiling. He tore off her pants and thrust into her and they both groaned in pleasure. Freddy used his ungloved hand to hold her, and stroke her. She fell backwards onto the bed as Freddy pleased her to the fullest. Freddy cried out as he came, spilling his juice all over her exposed stomach. Nica grinned as she pulled him in for another kiss as she released herself as well. The two kissed passionately, and lay next to each other, cuddling.

She had saved him, and there was nothing better in the world then knowing that he had the best girl in the world.

Jason awoke and the realization had set in. He watched as Freddy stroked that girl, and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. He was sobbing. Why had he tried to make Freddy his?

Nica looked down to see Jason, a crying heap on the floor. She knew he felt horrible for what he had done, but rape isn't ever a laughing matter. She looked up at Freddy, and he smiled. Nica stood up, took Jason's hand and lifted him up onto the bed besides them. Yeah it was probably illegal, but none of them cared. Together as three, forever.

**WHOO HOO! So I finally got around to finishing my story! I hope you guys really liked it and I hope you can accept the ending. I really couldn't make Freddy choose just one, after all they had been through. I want to thank you guys so much for leaving all the nice comments and continuing to read my story and give me advice. The greatest thing about fanfiction is that authors can interact with their readers, and it has been a pleasure for me to entertain all you wonderful people! I plan to begin another story soon, so please stay tuned, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for actually reading this! I LOVE YOU ALL, but Freddy and Jason are forever mine! (I truly love Freddy, but I just have a rage boner for Jason. (Rage boner- hating something so much that you want to have sex with it.)) FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YAH LATER!**


End file.
